


Smoke weed, be gay, kiss toes, etc

by Guess_im_the_foot_guy



Series: Benrey + Gordon sittin' in a tree [5]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Benrey is straight edge, Boot Worship, Clothed Sex, Drug Use, Face-Fucking, Fix-It, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gordon Freeman gets a weed card. he deserves it, Gordon has GAD, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shotgunning, benrey has audial processing still. let him say huh wha and then immediately answer u, neurological injury, sock worship, stepping on a dudes head, they are not roommates, which is not a tag i guess, yep. read the username
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_im_the_foot_guy/pseuds/Guess_im_the_foot_guy
Summary: Post canon, while everyone's recovering both physically and mentally from the game, Gordon begins to find places in his life where Benrey fits remarkably well into it, and vice versa. A few scenes revolving around this change, and his changing feelings. And of course these scenes are centered around the very not-romantic event of Gordon getting a weed card.More talking feelings? More fooling around? More steppy? You know it. Parte cinco of What Has To Be Done By Me.This one might be my worst title yet, but alas.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Benrey + Gordon sittin' in a tree [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800958
Comments: 82
Kudos: 350





	Smoke weed, be gay, kiss toes, etc

“Oh, shit.” 

Gordon swore for the millionth time that afternoon, thunking his head on the table. The little piece of paper that he’d been trying to roll into a cigarette but hadn’t stuck, _again_ , fluttered to the table at the action, as if mocking him. Fucking weed card. Fucking messed up re-attached limb that hurt like shit and didn’t work right, and both necessitated the weed card _and_ made it impossible to use said weed right because it was too numb and unresponsive to roll it, apparently. Talk about a fucking catch-22. He rolled his face over to look at the clock. He’d been at this for 20 minutes.

Fine. Whatever. He needed help. 

Who to call, though. Tommy was right out- Gordon couldn’t imagine him smoking anything at all. Bubby he could…easily. But he’d also be mocked mercilessly if he called and asked for help rolling a joint. Dr. Coomer might smoke, or have smoked in the past at least. And he’d probably be both understanding and helpful. But he lived with Bubby, and there was about a 0% chance he’d not tell Bubby all about it if Gordon called him, and then Gordon would be made fun of anyway. 

Which left… Hm. Benrey seemed like a stoner by actions alone, and while he’d be a little shit about it, Gordon trusted he’d actually help, too.

Partially because of that, and partially because he had no other option, he went ahead and texted Benrey asking if he could come over and help him with something. 

\---

Benrey arrived almost alarmingly fast, especially since he had not one but two Ocean Waters with him. He handed one to Gordon wordlessly as soon as he was in the house. 

Gordon looked at it in mild dismay. “You like these?”

“Yeah uh. I was at the Sonic, forgot to ask what a guy wanted when you called. Gonna complain when I’m doin’ you a solid?” He kicked off his sneakers and stepped inside. He was dressed in clean clothes, but ones that were practically pajamas, as usual for when off-work. Today it was light grey sweatpants and a powder blue sweatshirt.

“No, no. Uh, thanks.” Gordon said quickly, then took a sip- with his left hand. He’d dropped enough shit for one day, thanks. It wouldn’t do to piss off his lifeline right now.

“So what did you need anyway.” 

Suddenly feeling awkward, Gordon led him over to the mess on the kitchen table- it more than explained itself. 

“Remember when we went to the Doctor’s? Well, uh- this is that, but I’m kind of.. having trouble.” 

“Hand.” Benrey said flatly. 

“Yeah. So… do you think you could like… do it for me I guess? I really need the help man, or I wouldn’t have asked.” 

There was a short, very Benrey pause.

“Why would I know how to help with this?” 

“You don’t smoke?” 

“Yo, I dunno what you’re takin’ me for here. Tryin’a be a bad influence Freeman? You know I get drug tested at the reg on my job.”

“Oh.” Gordon suddenly felt like an idiot. “I guess I really should’ve asked before calling you down here. That’s on me, man. I’m sorry to like, assume.” 

But Benrey just shrugged. “Huh? What’re you taalking about? If a bro needs my help, I ain’t just gonna leave him hanging. Just don’t go tryina trick me into, um. eatin’ the devil’s lettuce with you.” 

He held out grabby hands, but almost just as a question- he didn’t try to touch Gordon’s things without asking. He hadn’t noticed it as much during the stress of their adventure, but Benrey really wasn’t very handsy. At all. Rude as he could be, Gordon had rarely seen him take things or touch people without their permission, or ever try to force an issue besides insisting on it over and over (and over) with a lot of petulant “please”s and “thank you”s. 

“Sure I could do it better than-” He looked down. “Your scrub-ass hand over there. It’s sort of a bum, bro.” 

As annoying as the wording of that was, it was not only true but the reason Gordon had called at all, so he didn’t object. 

He sighed and started opening his packages. The dispensary gave him everything in a billion little ziplock bags with various labels and cute names for all the different strains, but he didn’t care much to read them. He put them all in little piles by general type instead.

“Man.” Benrey said, watching. “That’s enough t’get you arrested like. A hundred times.” 

“I’m not GOING to get arrested even once, since this is all legal, dipshit.”

“Well yeah that’s why you’re doing it.” Benrey agreed immediately, not seemingly offended.

“Wouldn’t otherwise, since you’re such uh….” He paused, thinking. “Eagle scout.”

“I didn’t want to go back every week. This is enough for a month, just so you know that the doctors aren’t blazing me to high heaven.” Gordon stopped in his task. “Wait. Did you ACTUALLY know I was an eagle scout????”

“I could smell it.” Benrey said immediately, smiling in the stupid way that said he most certainly could not, but wanted to joke anyway. 

Gordon threw a little holographic mylar pouch at him. “Shut up and make yourself useful before I kick you out again, you goddamn weirdo.”

Benrey actually chuckled, a sound that still delighted Gordon a little to hear. “Oh damn, he’s gettin’ mean again, watch out. Ok bro, you’re in charge. Tu casa mi casa.”

Gordon showed Benrey what the clerk had shown him about how to roll a joint. He was a little glad Benrey wasn’t a pro, actually. He was uncomfortably aware that he’d probably look unbearably embarrassing to anyone who knew anything right now as he tried to explain all the steps. But since Benrey was even more of a noob than him, it didn’t matter so much. 

His very first one was a little short and weird looking, but it was miles better than Gordon could do when fighting with his useless hand alone. Benrey was still frowning, though. 

“Piece of shit... Criminal. Activities, bet that’s why I’m so not good at it.” he groused under his breath. 

“Cuz you’re such an eagle scout?” Gordon laughed. 

Benrey shot him a downright bratty scowl. “What? Hey not cool man, I’m doin’ a good. A favor for you.”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. Here, give it to me anyway. It’s WAY better than what I was doing earlier, trust me on that.”

Benrey, as always, was invigorated by what seemed a disproportionate amount by praises, and he got back to work more cheerfully. He got better every time, and was a pro (or at least seemed one to Gordon’s untrained eyes) by the time Gordon had run out of bags to throw at him. 

\---

It had been about a month, and this was the second time they’d done it. It was more comfortable this go round, Gordon noted. They’d been talking more often in that month- he’d visited all four teammates, but called Benrey almost daily, and saw him most often in person too. Still, Gordon felt almost surprised about how easily he’d shown up without even needing directions. Somewhere along the way, he guessed they’d become close.

Clearly Benrey wanted to make a day of it- he’d brought a 2 liter of Hawaiian punch (seriously??? Why was he even surprised anymore) and supermarket California rolls that Gordon probably would never trust to buy by himself, but ate anyway. 

Benrey settled on the couch by the coffee table to share their impromptu lunch while he rolled the first one.

“I can wait till you’re done eating, man- really.”

“Nope.” 

Gordon raised a brow. “Um, is there any reason?” 

By way of answer, Benrey just pointed in the general direction of his right arm. Gordon looked down. 

“Been clenchin’ and unclenchin’ that puppy since I got here. Hurts right?” 

Gordon blushed at the realization that he’d been pinned so easily. “Oh- a little, I guess. Still, though. I mean it, it can wait.”

“I won’t get rice in your weed.” 

“That is not what I am concerned about, Benrey.” 

Benrey didn’t answer, though, just kept grinding, so Gordon gave up and ate his lunch. Since he wasn’t multitasking, he finished first. When he’d finished the joint, Benrey tossed it to him, then settled to finish his own sushi. 

He knew Benrey had made it for him for exactly that reason, but Gordon still couldn’t help asking: “Do you mind if I smoke, though?” 

“Huh? What- no. Just said that.” 

“Just checking- I didn’t want to bother you with the smell.”

Benrey shrugged, then continued his task. “I dunno if you remember all the gross shit we crawled through- this is fine.”

Gordon, remembering sewage and monster goop of all kinds, couldn’t argue with that, so he went over and opened the windows instead. That should help a little- it was about to storm, so it wasn’t hot enough for it to be a horrible idea. 

He settled under the window farther from Benrey before lighting up. Benrey was humming something to himself, and seemed the farthest thing from bothered, sure. But it was the principle of the thing, he thought petulantly to himself as he took a drag.

Gordon settled down a little as the pain from his still healing wounds eased, whatever stupid part of his brain that was responsible for the shooting, cringing not-phantom pains in his arm finally shut up, and he could relax some.

For a while as he smoked he just watched the curtains fluttering behind Benrey, who was kneeling by the coffee table and working away- preparing the contents of one of the little bags, then returning the joints he’d made back to it and moving on. It started to pour. The breeze smelled like rain on cooling asphalt.

With a very distant sort of astonishment, he realized that he might not have been this at ease very often even before the cascade. Grad school had been a little bit of hell on earth in an expected way- in a way he and his classmates liked to brag about- and every successive job after that had been worse and worse. It was something he’d heard sort of happened a lot. The ‘four hours of sleep a night’ lifestyle adjusted ones’ sense of normal until you ended up like a frog in a stovepot that didn’t realize it could or should jump out. He doubted any of his classmates had gotten into quite the pot of boiling water he had, though.

But now, the climax had come and went, and he was just… here. Alive, and not being rushed anywhere at all. The feeling had been almost worse than the constant chaos had felt, at first, but he thought he might be getting used to it. 

He watched Benrey’s face instead of the curtains for a while- his pale eyes focused, tongue peeking out between his teeth. Did what’d happened bother him? It must, he thought, but it was still hard to interpret any significant part of Benrey’s inner world. He spoke without really planning to. 

“Join me?” 

“Hm?”

Benrey didn’t stop, but at this point Gordon knew he wouldn’t actually reply until he’d finished his current task, so he just continued to watch until he clicked the roller closed and looked over. 

“Join you over there?”

Gordon nodded, then paused. “Well, not really. I meant, uh- do you want to ‘hit this’?” He got an exaggeratedly puritan pout back, and giggled a little in spite of himself. 

“Yo, what’s with you bro? Tryin’a get me fired?”

“Aw, come on. They didn’t even test you when you came back. After all you’ve been through I bet you could get your own card.”

“Don’t, though.”

Benrey frowned even more, and Gordon relented. 

“I don’t mean to pressure you, man. I won’t mind if you say no or anything.” 

“Well duh. Y’can’t make me do anything, Freeman.”

Well, that was true. 

Gordon hummed a little. He was far from being blitzed, but the whole day in general had him feeling comfortable. He considered just leaving it there, but then a very gay idea occurred to him, and he didn’t care to find it in himself to resist.

“Actually… Hey, Benrey. Would shotgunning it make it easier?” He asked, then couldn’t help teasing: “If you even know what that is, of course.” 

“Huh?” Benrey’s gaze immediately flicked back to him in poorly disguised interest. “Course I know what that is, gotta know all the lingo.” 

“What- to catch scientists and clerks smoking in the bathrooms?” He laughed. Benrey shrugged exaggeratedly. 

“Yeah man you’d be surprised.” But he abandoned his task and came over to sit by Gordon, still averting his gaze in slight shyness. 

“Yo, I was wrong about the eagle scout thing, huh. I think you’re a bad boy. Trying to corrupt me usin’ gay shit.”

Gordon smiled- all he could think about was how cute his pouting was. “Is it working?” 

“Hm? Uh. Yeah.” Benrey was looking at his mouth. 

“Alright then, come here. And breathe out, or something.” 

Gordon hadn’t ever done or even seen this before, but he figured he’d learned to do much harder things on the fly. He took a smallish drag on his joint before cupping the back of Benrey’s head and pulling him close. He sealed his mouth to Benrey’s, which opened automatically, and breathed out into him. 

He pulled back, smiling even further. Benrey’s eyes were wide, cheeks pink, and for a second he was so still that he looked like a glitched graphic. Then, suddenly, he coughed right in Gordon’s face. Gordon tried not to laugh at him, but it was pointless, and his head thunked back against the wall as he shook slightly with mirth.

Benrey sat down in front of him with a little huff. “Bro, don’t- Don’t make fun of me, that was your fault.”

“Sure was.” 

Benrey met his mischievous grin with a little pout.

“’s gross.” 

“Sorry.” 

Benrey frowned harder. “What- wait, no, don’t apologize.” 

“Well, you’re right; it is pretty gross I bet, especially the first time.”

Gordon settled back a little, then looked back over at Benrey. A thought occurred to him.

“Hey.”

“What?”

“Can I ask you about your thing some more?”

\---

Benrey looked up. He wasn’t sure if his head was actually any fuzzier, or if he was just anxious, but he’d been preoccupied with trying to figure it out since their… _illegal weed kiss_. Gordon was a good distraction, though. He tended not to change after work (or in this case probably some other sort of appointment or maybe job interview- Benrey hoped he wasn’t pushing himself too hard), which Benrey didn’t think of as something he’d ever do. But it worked on a cute nerd type like Gordon. He was wearing slim leg pants and a navy shirt, and kept his tie on- Benrey would be appalled by that, but the tie had little atoms on it, which was cute enough to prevent it. He also didn’t wear shoes in the house, of course, which let Benrey see that he was wearing very pretty sheer black work socks. The overall effect was very jumpable, in Benrey’s humble opinion.

But Gordon was still looking at him, so he tried to respond.

“Thing?....”

“Your thing for feet, man. The fetish.”

Not a single one of his brain cells was expecting that. Benrey’s face burned, throwing his hands up like he could protect himself from the non-corporeal attack with them. “Wh-what, whoa, why the fuck. What’s gotten into you? This weed shit’s evil.”

“Nothing’s gotten into me, Dude. I’m just asking.”

Benrey watched as Gordon exhaled out the window. Just asking? Was he flattered? Should he be flattered?

“Like… like.. what. What’d you wanna know.” Either way, he couldn’t resist giving him what he wanted.

Gordon hummed. “I guess I’ve been wondering- are bare feet best, or are there clothes and shoes you think are hot too? Is that a thing?”

Benrey carefully looked at not-Gordon’s-face. “Yeah. That’s a thing.”

“So there’s sexy socks?”

Well duh there were. “Yeah, bro. Cute socks are like- Well, socks are underwear.” He said, feeling a little defensive.

“Fair enough. What’s ‘cute', exactly?”

“Shit, a lot of stuff.” He looked down again, nervously. Gordon better take this well- he’s the one who’d asked! “Those black dress ones y’got right now are…. pretty nice, for example.”

“Yeah? These?” Gordon looked down thoughtfully at them.

“Yo what’s with all the questions?” Benrey suddenly asked, awkwardly. He just couldn’t hold in the anxious curiosity anymore. 

Gordon met his gaze evenly. Yeesh, that was almost intimidating. Benrey fought the urge to look away, run away, or say something stupid or inflammatory to distract him again. 

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s ok. But I can research all I want, and it still won’t necessarily apply to _you,_ man. I just really, really wanna understand what turns you on better, because right now I don’t know shit. And Gordon doesn’t like not knowing shit”

That got a little giggle out of Benrey in spite of himself. 

“Ah man, I dunno why I like em. It’s something about how professional they are, but also the see-through ones are. Are the best. Makes it a lil sexy even though you’re at work, like, uh. You know?”

Gordon didn’t answer, but tilted his head in that curious, searching way he had that always pinned Benrey like a bug underneath it. Benrey could probably squirm all he wanted, but not wiggle away. Ugh, fine. 

“It’s like… Pantyhose? Right?” He muttered finally. 

\----

Gordon held up an authoritative hand. “Oh, man, I’ve seen asses in panty-hose. I get that one.” 

Benrey smiled awkwardly at his hands, blustering a little.

“Oh wow, look at you. I see you’re a- we got a man of real taste over here, huh?” 

Gordon was starting to recognize the difference between the weird things he said when he was upset and the weird things he said when he was more comfortable. This was a comfortable weird, and he was glad.

“Lucky for you. Now, here.” Gordon shut him up by swinging his legs over and cheekily placing both feet in his lap. If he was going to get more intel, some bribery might be in order. “Wanna show me how much you like em?” 

Benrey’s eyes bugged out a little. “Oh shit. Yes. Yeah. Please?” 

Gordon wiggled his toes lazily. “I’m the one who asked, man. Go ahead.” 

Benrey nodded, swallowed, then picked up one of Gordon’s legs by the ankle. He hesitated again for a long moment, then something in him seemed to snap, and he pressed his forehead gently to the sole of his foot. It was something he did a lot, Gordon noticed, when given the chance. He filed that information away for later, in the same mental file as his reaction when Gordon had mentioned stepping on his head. 

Benrey leaned away with very slight hesitation, spreading Gordon’s toes and the fabric over them with an almost awed look. His flushed, aroused-but-focused-on-Gordon face was quickly becoming a favorite. He pressed a thumb to the underside of Gordon’s toes to hold them like that, then kissed each one. The second he was done, the other foot got the same treatment. 

For a while Benrey carried on like that, and Gordon observed what he did when given free reign. He alternated between kissing him in various places- as well as each toe he lavished attention on the inside of his ankle, the arch of his foot, and all over the top- and pulling the gauzy fabric over different parts of his foot, seemingly just to memorize the sight. Sometimes the kisses came with him sucking a little on the fabric. Sometimes the pulling came with little not-quite-footrubs seemingly just to lavish some attention on the spot.

For his part, Gordon just watched and enjoyed. Maybe it was being a little buzzed, or being a lot more comfortable with Benrey and this kink of his, but watching him pay him such undivided attention at his feet was nice. So was being able to watch him get visibly more aroused as he went. He _was_ obviously aroused- face coloring and steadily getting a more and more obvious hard-on that the clean grey sweats he was wearing had no hope of concealing as they carried on. Even in such comfy clothes, Gordon noticed him adjust how he was sitting and spread his legs open a little. He was so big, he must still be uncomfortable in that position even dressed as he was. Gordon was a little turned on by that, if he was being honest. 

He decided to continue his interrogation. 

\----

“What else do you like?”

Benrey looked up, blinking through the pleasant haze of affection and arousal that was currently enveloping him more strongly than his one illicit shotgun-puff ever could. 

Oh boy. Gordon was getting that intense look on his face again. Benrey felt a little like he was going to put him in a mass spectrometer and take a look right into his soul.

“What? Like?”

“For guys to wear? Fetish-wise I mean.”

“Oh.” He thought for a second before deciding that Gordon was unlikely to disapprove of any of his answers, at this point.

“Huh- Um. Well… these are really good.” He rubbed the filmy material of Gordon’s work socks between his thumb and finger again. They were good. He’d be more embarrassed to admit that if he wasn’t already sporting a huge hard-on that gave away exactly how much he liked them. That was a lost cause to try and prevent if he got to do this, and Gordon didn’t seem to mind, so he tried not to worry about it.

“Fish nets would be, too?” 

Gordon tilted his head, gaze boring holes into Benrey. “Stockings?”

“Yeah. Or tights, or whatever. Or like these ones, but- uh, but white.”

“Here- come up here with me, man.” Gordon shifted and suddenly started pulling Benrey up to his level. Benrey couldn’t find it in himself to resist, so he let him take him where he would. They ended up face to face. Gordon’s leg was pressing lightly against his erection, and it took great willpower not to start grinding on it.

“If I stink it’s your fault.” He said stupidly, nervously, because they were practically nose-to-nose.

“I’ll take responsibility.” Gordon said, and then stifled Benrey’s attempt to call him a weeb with a kiss. It was successful. 

After a moment, he pulled away and continued, ignoring Benrey’s whine of protest- Gordon was impossible to derail when he wanted to learn something. “You don’t, by the way. So that’s good to know in the socks department. What about shoes?”

“Mm?” Benrey was very easy to derail, especially when he was so turned on, and it was taking him a second to parse everything Gordon had just said.

“You wanna see me in high heels or something?” 

Benrey blinked, the image of that temporarily blocking out any useful response his brain had started to form. 

“Huh-Yeah. I wouldn’t say no, that’s for sure, uh.” 

He could feel himself blushing as he thought of something very, very sincere to say, and hated himself for it. 

“But, uh, like. The best sexy- the most.” Stop stuttering, Benrey! Come on! 

“…Big combat boots?” He finally managed. It sounded like a question, but it was the best he could do. “Or just… serious…ones.”

“Serious boots? Uh, I have some old Doc Martins.” 

“Yeah bro, I guess that’s… uh, the sort of thing I meant.”

“Any particular color? They’re black.” 

Benrey nodded. “Oh hell yeah. Colors are weak shit, can’t coordinate with everything the same.

Gimme the classics. If you’re gonna step on this dick, uh- better make it fashion.”

Gordon laughed a little against his mouth, breath warm, beard slightly scratchy. Benrey felt very alive and very real. He laughed too, without meaning to, and then they weren’t even kissing at all anymore, forehead to forehead and giggling like idiots, the world shrunk to just the two of them and the sound of rain.

“Want me to get em?” Gordon’s voice was still warm with happiness as he spoke.

Benrey paused, brain catching up. “What- the. Your boots?”

Gordon found his hand and took it in his own, rubbing it gently with one thumb. “Yeah. I’m actually feeling it, if you are. I could really give you a hard time right now I think. …If you want.”

Benrey didn’t think it wise to admit how much he very very much did want. Waiting around with a boner while Gordon dressed up was no sacrifice at all. He nodded a little, since Gordon could feel it, while working himself up to speak.

“Yo if you wanna get freaky right now I mean like…” he trailed off. “I’d be into it, yeah. Please?”

\----

From the words alone it was an extremely lukewarm agreement, but Gordon was now familiar enough with him to know that from Benrey, it was all but begging. 

Gordon extricated himself and hurried down the hall to his bedroom, digging into the pile of ‘shoes I can’t wear to work but don’t want to throw out’ in his closet. As he looked through the assorted styles and ages, it occurred to him that he’d have a lot more time to wear them all, now. Maybe he’d have Benrey go through and give all of his favorite pairs a specific rating, too; for reference yes, but also just to embarrass him. Hell. Maybe he’d get new ones, if he had any requests.

He found the trusty old black docs in question, and sat on his bed to lace them up. It was a weird and nostalgic feeling- damn, he probably hadn’t worn these in almost a year. He wondered if Benrey would laugh at him for saying he felt like he was meeting an old friend, or if he’d agree about it.

Gordon took good care of his shoes in general… or, at least, sorta. He tried not to get them wet or anything at least. But these were what he wore whenever he needed a little more confidence to get through the day pretty much all through grad school- he thought maybe a slight goth look helped him give off a ‘yeah I have my life together, I know who I am. Maybe I'm going to a concert later’ kind of vibe. As such, the leather was pretty soft, and they were a little scuffed up. They were still as comfortable as ever, though. You don’t really realize how awful some dress shoes are until you get to stop wearing them, he thought wryly. 

He returned to the living room a little slower than he’d left it- still just a little nervous about new developments in indulging his partner like this. It was uncharted territory, and Gordon was in the habit of moving into uncharted territories with a lot of caution and a bludgeoning weapon in one hand. Benrey had asked for this though, which was an encouraging feeling. 

The Benrey in question was still sitting on the floor, waiting for him. Gordon noticed with a little curiosity that he was still sporting at least most of an erection, but didn’t seem to have been playing with himself. He looked up immediately when Gordon arrived.

\---

Benrey watched Gordon leave, then threw his head back on the couch, spreading his legs wide and flexing and unflexing the muscles of his thighs. He readjusted himself a little through his pants; he was so hard that his whole body twitched a little when he put pressure on his dick. He was sorely tempted to rub it, just to relieve some of the pressure, but getting more excited was a bad idea right now, he knew. He was getting one hell of a chance, and he wasn’t about to waste it. So instead, he balled his hands into fists and took as slow of breaths as he could, trying to calm down a little while he was alone.

Whatever progress he made, however, was quickly undone when Gordon returned to the room. 

He’d taken off his tie in the bedroom, and his blue dress-shirt was partially unbuttoned, too. Benrey could clearly see his white undershirt and part of his hairy chest peeking out. He huffed out a little frustrated breath without meaning to. That just wasn’t fair, man.

Then he saw the boots, and decided that actually, no, _that_ just wasn’t fair. They were well worn and suited Gordon perfectly, even contrasted with his dorky work attire. Or maybe even more so because of it- it was a little glimpse into an alternate side of him that Benrey hadn’t really seen. A rougher side, which he liked. The wear and tear on them just made it all the more obvious that it was a genuine one, too. Belatedly, he realized that trying to cool off had been a waste of time. His dick stiffened right back up and then some as he stared helplessly at this new vision of Gordon and his head filled with visions of all the things he might do to him next, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. 

\----

“Sorry.” Gordon laughed a little, turning around and modeling with only a little self-consciousness. “They’re a little more beat up than I remembered.” 

He had his slacks tucked into them a little roughly, but Benrey was staring in the appreciative way that Gordon liked to see, so maybe that was fine.

“No, uh, That’s. That’s good.” Benrey said faintly. “You look like a little… rough n’ tough guy. Like a little- little bit of a punk.”

Gordon brightened. “Really?” 

“Y’wore these a lot, huh?” 

“Mostly when I needed a little bravery that day.” Gordon chuckled, a little embarrassed by the admission. “I guess a little bit of a punk was an accurate way to say it.”

“Aw, lil PhD needed his comfort blanket?” Benrey started rudely on what Gordon now recognized as some sort of weird instinct born of awkwardness, then immediately corrected the statement into something less abrasive. He’d been doing that both faster and more often lately, to Gordon’s keen approval. “I hope they worked. You’d deserve to feel brave lookin’ like that.”

Wow- that was a particularly horny tone of voice even for Benrey. He sounded as breathless as if Gordon had walked out in heels and lingerie instead of leather boots and partially undone work clothing. Gordon wondered at the stark difference between the two statements. He still had a little trouble with the fact that apparently, that’s what Benrey’s mouth first said when he was actually thinking of a compliment. 

Maybe a little positive reinforcement was due for the correction, though. 

“So.” 

“More questions?” 

“You know it, buddy. What exactly do you want to do that involves these bad boys?” 

Benrey looked a little shifty. Gordon could guess why. 

“Hey- we don’t have to do it all, you know. Or like, any of it at all, I guess. It’s not like these are hard to put on, so it’s no trouble.”

“Why do it at all, then?” 

“I’m just collecting some information. I want to understand this.” He repeated.

“I’m your little baking soda volcano.” Benrey said faintly. 

“….What?”

“Science experiment.”

“Oh.” Gordon laughed in surprise. “Only if you’re into that- which I DO intend to find out.” 

Benrey huffed and flopped his head back against the couch. “Ok, ok. Gawd.” 

Gordon sat on it too, meeting his skyward gaze. 

“This is weird.” He started.

“Like I said man, that’s fine.” Gordon thought that might sound too flippant, so he reiterated. “I promise it’s fine.”

“Okaaay, but no takebacks.” Benrey muttered. “I guess I’d want… The… usual stuff. Kissin’ em. …Licking, maybe. Untie em with my teeth or whatever.” 

“Ha! Bootlicker.” 

Benrey shot him such a hurt look that he immediately amended. 

“Sorry, sorry. Just a literal one, not metaphorical. Noted that that is not good dirty talk.” 

“Y’better be taking, uh- brain notes there, yeah. So…. All of that. The sort of…” Benrey’s gaze flicked around the room before he spoke. “Worship type stuff.”

“Worshipping at my feet? Hm. You know, I think I like the sound of that.” 

Benrey made a weird little noise that was mostly a snort. “Big head.” 

“Hey!” 

Benrey waved a hand in the air. “You’re right though. Ok? Happy now? Big perv?”

Gordon nodded, not taking the bait with the teasing. Benrey seemed a little disappointed that his attempt at an out had failed, but he continued anyway.

“Plus. There’s the, uh, thing y’said earlier… First time.”

Gordon tried to follow Benrey’s train of thought. First time… First time… “Stepping on you?”

“Mmm-HM.” Benrey hummed in a high little voice. Gordon couldn’t tell if he was trying to be cute or if he was nervous. Probably both.

“If I remember correctly- a good one was your head, right? You sure reacted to the suggestion anyway.” 

Benrey immediately flushed. “Uh that was like. Hot shit. No. Heat…of the moment.”

“So you don’t really want to do it? That’s fine.” 

“Yes! No. Shit, wait, what.” 

Gordon waited. He was trying to be as open and accepting as he could for legitimate reasons of caring for his partner, sure, but he couldn’t help enjoying how leaving some things on Benrey to explain himself made him so flustered. Something about it felt a little mischievous. 

“I… might.” He finally admitted. “But like.” 

“Hard to talk about it?” Gordon tried. 

Benrey nodded a little. 

“Unfortunately,” Gordon felt a devious smile he couldn’t control starting. “I’m gonna need details if you want me to actually do it to you, Benrey.” Gordon didn’t miss how Benrey’s eyes lit up at the mention of ‘actually doing it’.

The thought of Benrey as just as inexperienced in kink as him- as clumsy and unsure of how to ask for things like this- or even how to flirt, was guiltily exciting. Were all the shitty automatic insults his idea of being a brat, maybe? Or goading him on? Or was he trying to avoid his own feelings? 

Maybe it didn’t matter. Gordon felt a little crazy. Whatever it was, he wanted to destroy that bluster completely. The idea of his terminally awkward partner being so helpless before him, so wrecked that he would finally be bare and honest… 

Well, he wanted that kind of a lot, really. He decided to find a way to get there tonight, if he could.

\----

Benrey tried to find somewhere to look at Gordon that wasn’t distracting. It was hard- his eyes were pulled magnetically to his the exposed parts of his chest… and those damn boots. Damn Gordon overall, actually.

What to say… What to say… It was pointless. He couldn’t think of a lie. And he didn’t want to, anyway. The thought of Gordon really, actually into this as him- as eager to get Benrey off as he wanted to please Gordon- was agonizingly exciting. He felt so lucky it was a little crazy. 

“Want.” He swallowed, forcing himself forwards through the cringe from that terrible start. “You to step on me, yeah. Chest or stomach or whatever- whatever you want, bro. ‘S all good to me. And let- uh, make?-” Could he really just ask Gordon to force him to kiss his boots? He backpedaled. “Wanna kiss em. And fuckin… Whatever. Yeah, I wantcha to stomp on a bro’s face a lil’ ok jeez.”

\----

“There we go!” Gordon chirped. “Thank you, Benrey. Very good.” 

He settled in front of him again and sat back a little, extending one leg until it just touched his knee. He hoped it looked decently confident.

“Now that that’s settled- you said you wanted to kiss these, right? Well, go ahead.”

Benrey’s eyes widened, although he scooted over and picked up Gordon’s foot to rest on his knee instead of the floor right away, as if moving on instinct. It was very close to his erection, but he didn’t do anything about that fact. Gordon didn’t say anything either. He was starting to think that maybe the little bit of denial was part of this- it was something to discuss later, at least.

“F. Uh, first thing?” Benrey responded a little late.

“If you want.” 

Benrey’s face was already flushed pink, but he re-adjusted again, holding Gordon’s booted foot in his hands and bending over further. He almost looked like he was bowing. Then… he kissed it, right on top of the toe. With eagerness that still managed to surprise Gordon a little even as far as they’d gone, he set about kissing the rest of it, too. _All_ of the rest of it. He moved systematically, even though his kisses were passionate, moving up until he reached his ankle and then, boldly, pulling out his pant leg so he could smooch Gordon’s ankle too. After he’d done this with the offered foot he moved to the other one, and did the same thing. The ardor was a little overwhelming to see, even if Gordon was expecting it. It made something hot settle low in his belly. He hadn’t thought he would like this part, but maybe he was wrong.

All too soon Benrey pressed a kiss to Gordon’s other ankle- this one hotter, wetter than the last. It was no wonder- he already seemed half lost in his own little world at this point, breathing hard and already starting to leak through the soft fabric of his sweatpants. It was a real turn-on, Gordon found.

But now that he’d finished his task, Benrey hesitated, like considering what to do next. Gordon didn’t want to say so and ruin the moment, but he wasn’t keen on Benrey catching something licking the bottom of his boots- he’d have to wash them or something first, at least. He decided to take over a little, and prevent the possibility while still keeping the heat of the moment intact.

He didn’t really have to ponder what he wanted to do next instead, luckily. It was all starting to feel a little more natural. Now that he knew what Benrey wanted out of this, he could make a plan. 

So he pulled his foot free, ignoring the questioning look Benrey gave him even as he let go of his ankle without complaint. Instead of speaking, he drew back and kicked him in the face: not hard enough to hurt him, but firmly enough to knock him over. Benrey went down with almost no resistance at all; probably too shocked to react, or too turned on by the act to want to. It was an unsettlingly good feeling to send him flat on his back with a little grunt.

He stood- Benrey was laying back on his elbows now, looking up at him with wide, round eyes and an open mouth. The image of his complete shock would be funnier if it weren’t for his rumpled shirt showing off his pale stomach and slightly open legs showing off the tent in his sweats just beneath it, though.

Gordon took the liberty of stepping in-between those legs, enjoying the way Benrey’s shock melted quickly into flustered arousal as he loomed over him, and how he scooted his legs open even more to let Gordon closer.

But when he was right above, Gordon paused. As much as he liked having Benrey at his mercy, he looked so… vulnerable, laying there wide open and on display. 

“Actually, maybe this one probably needs a little more discussion, just to be safe.” He said. ”Like, physically safe, I mean. Have you ever done this?”

Benrey shook his head. “I dunno if it matters, though- stomp away. Not like you could really hurt me.”

Gordon felt his face twist into a little frown. “Yeah, I guess, but like… I don’t _want_ to hurt you, man.”

“Well that’s new, for you.” Benrey said mildly. 

Gordon felt a familiar annoyance at that, but bit down on it. Technically- ok, not technically, just outright; Benrey was right. He wasn’t proud of it, but he’d gotten downright violent with Benrey on multiple occasions. At the time, it hadn’t really felt real- something about the situation had him forgetting that he could hurt Benrey at all, respawns or not. He looked back on it with no small amount of shame when he started thinking too long on some of the specific things he did. Channel it elsewhere, Freeman, he told himself, refusing to dwell at a time like this.

So, he channeled. He reached down and grasped Benrey firmly by the jaw, forcing him to tilt his head back again and look at him. “News or not, believe it or not, it’s true. I want that safeword, Benrey.” 

Benrey’s gaze rolled off to the side, thinking. 

“76.”

“Seventy six?...”

“Yeah bro- nothing could get me flaccid faster than the worst fuckin’ farce of a fallout game y’know?”

“O- Hey, no. I’m not doing that. That’s stupid.”

“DVD?”

Gordon considered. 

“Please? Yes? Gotta be able to remember it.”

Unfortunately, a very good point. 

“Right. ….uh, sure. DVD, then.” He pointed firmly at Benrey’s face with his free hand. “Don’t go forgetting it, though.” 

“Yeesh, mom. I won’t. I’m a grown man y’know.” 

Gordon thought that had precious little to do with the accuracy of his memory, but he relented. He let go of Benrey’s chin and straightened back up.

Watching intently, he placed one foot on Benrey’s chest, pushing him back down flat. To his pleasure, Benrey’s eyes went round with surprise despite how they’d just discussed this, glued to his boot. He went down without a fight- Gordon could literally see him start blushing deeper. So far, the test was a success.

He pushed down just a little more, and Benrey made a little stupid “Uh.” noise. It was fascinating, and a bit of a power trip. He’d never admit it, but it made Gordon feel really sexy to have Benrey speechless and squirming under him from what felt like so little.

“Why weren’t you ever like this when I was pissed at you and talking about killing you and stuff before?” He asked without really thinking about it. 

Benrey blinked through his aroused haze. “What? Ew, no. That would be creepy as shit, bro.”

He averted his gaze a little, shyly. Gordon waited. 

“Besides, it’s no good if like, the guy doin’ it actually hates me. No matter how absolutely smokin’ hot he is. That’s just depressing.”

“Oh.” Gordon felt a little surprised and a lot bad that he’d assumed something like that. “Well, I definitely don’t, ok?”

“Mm.” 

Gordon didn’t care for that lukewarm response. 

“I mean it. This is hot as hell- you _are hot as hell_. Got it?”

Benrey drew in a shuddery breath, but nodded. “Mean as hell when- when you do that to me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah bro, it’s not fair I don’t. I don’t know what to say.”

“But it’s the truth.” 

Benrey didn’t say anything to that, so visibly flustered that Gordon didn’t feel like making him respond. His chest was heaving despite the weight on it, and he kept re-adjusting his legs, although he still made no move to touch his cock.

“Safeword?” He reminded instead.

“DvD.” 

“Good boy.” Gordon praised generously, and then used the little shocked whimpery noise that he’d predicted Benrey would make in response to step forwards, bracketing his shoulders, then push his head to the side and plant his boot firmly atop it. 

The result, he noted with mingled arousal and intense interest, was that the whimper turned into a little cry, Benrey’s hands jerking upwards. But after only a moment of useless fluttering, they slammed back down to claw at the rug instead as he visibly struggled not to arch into the abuse. Gordon heard a faint little “Holy shit” from under his heel.

“What- surprised I actually did it?” He laughed. He’d just been resting his foot against Benrey’s cheek, but experimentally pushed just a little of his weight onto him. This time Benrey clearly couldn’t help writhing slightly, hissing out a little breath between his teeth. 

“I hate to break it to you, man, but it was pretty obvious you weren’t joking about wanting this.” 

“And it wasn’t just your big needy cock that gave you away, either.” He added meanly, a little high on power, pressing just a little more. “It was written all over your face.” 

“Sorry.” Benrey gasped.

“I don’t think you should be apologizing right now, Benrey. I think you should be thanking me.”

“Thank you.” He immediately amended.

Gordon was starting to think he could have fun with this. 

He made a quick assessment that it was likely safe, and then kneeled by Benrey’s head- keeping his foot where it was, and thus pressing him harder into the rug as he did it. The little hissy, gasping noise Benrey made when he did went right to his dick. So did the way he could feel him roll his hips against nothing behind him. From what Gordon had seen thus far, it was pretty hard to break Benrey’s control in that department.

He leaned down more so he could look Benrey in the eye, keeping the pressure on. He smiled mildly and spoke casually, even though his own hard-on would be obvious in this position.

“And look at you now. I’m not even touching you anywhere that should turn you on. But you must’ve just been gagging for it, weren’t you?” 

Benrey made a little noise that didn’t seem related to any word Gordon knew. He felt powerful- sexy, to be able to make him such a mess so easily. He let his mouth run freely.

“I bet you’d turn and lick the bottom of my boots if I let you. I bet I wouldn’t have to ask.”

“I would.” Benrey said immediately, urgently. “I would.”

Gordon huffed a little surprised laugh. “I don’t doubt it.”

“Unfortunately for you, I don’t think I want to let you do that.” He ground his heel against Benrey’s face once again, feeling the softness of his cheek compressing underfoot and enjoying the broken little moan that spilled from Benrey’s throat… then stood up, getting off him entirely. Benrey immediately turned to look up at him in dismay.

“Whaauut? Why nooot-uh?” he whined pathetically in complaint and wiggled his hips, completely shameless. It did something terrible to Gordon’s dick.

“Because it’s dirty, one, and because what you get from me is up to me, two. And more importantly.”

“Fuck. Dude, uh- come on, please? I’m s. Uh, so hot, please lemme do sum’n at least. Don’t worry about it, y’can. You can- can shove it down my throat if you want, I don’t care-”

Benrey wasn’t the only one who was hot. That begging was something Gordon thought he could get real used to. Trying to ignore the demands of his own hard-on to react to the pathetic sound, he turned and looked Benrey over. Christ; he couldn’t tell if he was even wetter this time than the last that Gordon had stepped on him, or if it’d just been harder to leak through his fatigues, but the slick patch currently stuck to his twitching dick was impressive. It sure explained the begging. Benrey looked absolutely desperate to be touched again, face red and squirming like he was trying not to press his hips up when there was nothing there to hump. He had been teased for a long time, and it was clearly wearing on him. Gordon decided relief was in order. He eyed the thick line of his erection more critically. Should he undress him? The boots were pretty hard-soled, so probably not.

“Alright, I know what I want to do.” He said. “You’re going to take it or get nothing, ok you little pervert?”

Decision made. Gordon ignored Benrey’s gasping “Ok, yes, yeah,-y, do it, whatever, I’ll take it” and- well, not _stomped_ , because he still didn’t want to hurt him, but definitely _stepped firmly on_ Benrey’s crotch, squashing his dick flat against his stomach as he did. 

Benrey’s rambling was immediately cut off with a little shocked grunt.

“Think you can come just like this? I’m not moving, so you better be.”

“Um.” Benrey said helpfully, but he was already grinding his hips up as much as he could with the limited space Gordon was giving him. Despite what he’d just said, Gordon found himself alternating between pressing down and letting up a little as they worked up a rhythm, enjoying the way Benrey’s breath hitched and his hips jerked when he increased the pressure.

“Uh.” Benrey tried again- his legs were shaking a little. Gordon thought he wouldn’t actually manage to say anything again until he came, so it surprised him when he spoke.

“T- Uh, talk more? Please?” His voice shook worse than his legs, but he’d managed it.

Gordon blinked in surprise before a wave of heat washed over him. He could definitely talk more. Yeah.

“Oh, you wanna hear about it? About how freaky you’re being?” He started, trying to coax words out of his overheating brain. “Do you want me to call you dirty, point out how much you’re getting off on this shit? I dunno man, don’t think I need to.”

He rubbed his foot up the line of Benrey’s cock once, then back down, pressing as hard as he dared. Benrey made a little choked noise and his hips stuttered. Horniness had blotted out most of Gordon’s higher senses, and words were coming easier. “It’s pretty obvious. Look at you- you’re leaking like a faucet, man. Is _this_ what you want whenever you’re being a brat, huh? Are you trying to goad me on, or something? Wish I’d grind your face in the dirt or make you lick my heel? You should just ask nicely, if that’s what you want. It’ll get you farther.”

Benrey made a little moany sound that might have been an apology. Gordon ignored him.

“But I think we both know what’s going to happen here, though. I think you’re going to rub your dirty little cock on the sole of my boot like a good boy until you cum all over yourself. Am I right?”

Benrey didn’t actually even try to respond this time, because as it turns out, Gordon _was_ right. His head flew back, accidentally thunking against the floor, hips jerking against the unyielding surface of Gordon’s boot as he came with a soft, high pitched whine. The sound and the sight went straight to Gordon’s cock. He was starting to feel pretty fucking desperate himself, but he forced himself to focus on every detail of the sight before him. Benrey’s face scrunched up like he was in pain, his thighs twitching and hands scrabbling at the floor. It was a little goofy looking, and very cute. Gordon loved the stupid, raw way a man looked when he was in the throes of an orgasm.

Gordon couldn’t feel Benrey’s dick pulsing through his shoe, obviously, but he wished he could. He decided that he preferred shoeless foot-jobs. 

Because of how big Benrey was and how he was positioned, it wasn’t all caught by the hem of his sweats, and Gordon watched, his own dick twitching sympathetically, as some cum slid down his hip while he shivered through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Finally, the stiff curve of his back and neck went slack, and Benrey collapsed back again. 

He was panting, mouth open, lips pink and wet. 

Gordon was a little transfixed by the sight. He suddenly knew exactly how he wanted to come tonight- and he wanted to do it now, too.

He all but pushed Benrey away, fumbling with his fly. He wasn’t anxious, for once. He wasn’t annoyed, tired, angry or in pain. Well, he was something close to angry, maybe- the same violent need for action was there. The rest of his problems had to take a back seat to it. His hands shook as he got his dick out as quickly as he could and pushed his pants down his thighs a little, but undressed no further. 

Benrey was still staring up at him, a little dazed, as he did so- his sweatshirt rucked up, his own seed on his stomach, and the bulge of his dick still pretty evident even now that he was going soft. Gordon leaned down, grabbed him by the hair on the back of his neck and all but pulled him up to look him in the eye. 

“What’s your safeword?” 

Benrey’s mouth worked for a second. “DVD.” 

“Ok. Well, you won’t be able to say it in a second, so smack me twice if you need me to stop.” 

Benrey nodded faintly. He was trying to get up to kneel in front of Gordon on his own now, so Gordon released him and took himself in hand. 

“Open.” 

Benrey did eagerly. The dreamy little smile he gave when he stuck out his tongue snapped the last of Gordon’s resolve. He was almost angry he could still smile. He wanted to fuck him until he couldn’t make any particular expression at all. He grabbed Benrey’s head again with his other hand and all but shoved him down onto his cock, only pausing to make sure he wouldn’t choke him too badly before moving. 

Didn’t seem like it. It was times like these when Gordon was happy he wasn’t a big guy; made things easier. And Benrey didn’t seem to be having much of any trouble at all, actually. Maybe he practiced. Maybe he did this a lot. Gordon would have to tease him about that later just to see him blush.

But that would be for another time. Right now, he didn’t have any breath for teasing- even just being in a warm, wet mouth without moving felt overwhelmingly good. He pulled back to slide his dick partway past Benrey’s lips, then snap his hips in again and push his head down until he could feel the soft back of his throat against his cockhead. He groaned a little- he couldn’t help it- grabbed handfuls of Benrey’s shaggy hair, and started fucking his mouth in earnest. For the moment, the only thing on his mind was coming down his throat.

Benrey was making little noises with each thrust, but taking it like a champ. In fact, he reached around to grip lightly at Gordon’s thighs, egging him on. It worked. Gordon was making noise too now, and a lot more of it than Benrey. 

He growled a little, curling over his adoring fucktoy. He couldn’t hold back if he wanted to- and he didn’t want to at all. 

“Good boy, h-good boy. Ah, fuck.”

He clapped both hands to the back of Benrey’s head with a groan as he came, humping a little against his face as he spilled down his throat. Benrey almost choked with the abruptness of it, but recovered, and managed to suck it all down in the end with surprising intentness. 

When he was finished, Gordon practically fell to his knees, resting his head on Benreys’ shoulder and panting. Benrey settled so they were closer together and scratched lightly through his hair. Once Gordon caught his breath enough to speak, he leaned back. 

“Sorry about that, baby. Got a little carried away. Are you alright?” 

Benrey laughed hoarsely. “What fucking part of that are you sorry about? It was- it was so great. I feel so good.” 

His voice was wrecked, scratchy and low from the thorough fucking he’d just received. The sound made Gordon’s stomach turn a few flips. 

“I believe you- and I’m glad. But just for my sake, can I clean you up a bit anyway?”

“Clean me up?” 

Gordon nodded, feeling it important he understood. “You know, like… aftercare and stuff. A bath sounds nice to me.” 

“Oh.” Benrey’s voice was small and surprised. “Oh, uh- ok.” 

Gordon smiled broadly, invigorated and ready to do this. Without really thinking much on it, he scooped Benrey up. He squeaked, but didn’t protest. He was looking a little sleepy, to be honest. 

“Oh I’m- I’m a princess.”

Gordon just laughed, walking them to the bathroom and sitting Benrey in his favorite spot on the bathroom counter (honestly there wasn’t much other place to put him in Gordon’s little bathroom anyway) while he drew a bath. While it was running, he tossed Benrey a few packages. 

“You seem the type.” 

Benrey looked them over, face lighting up. “Yo- bath bombs? You got the expensive shit.” 

Gordon blushed a little at being called out. “Lush isn’t that bad.” 

Benrey ignored him. “I’m your sugar baby. Use this one.” He chucked a pink one at Gordon’s head, which he barely caught. 

“Hey- watch it!” 

Benrey just snickered, feet kicking.

By the time the tub was full and Gordon tossed the bath fizz in, Benrey had already shucked off his clothes and hastily wiped himself clean with his own boxers.

Gordon grimaced. “Dude. I had a washcloth for that.”

“Too slow.” He held out his hands. “Put me in the bath, sugar daddy.”

“Don’t call me that.” Gordon groused at him as he plucked him off the counter.

“Lush daddy.”

“No.”

“Sugar Gordon.”

Gordon, to his great misfortune, hesitated for just a second too long before nixing that one.

“Dingdingding we have a winner.” Benrey declared mildly as he was deposited in the foamy water.

Gordon climbed in after him with a sigh. “No we don’t, asshole.”

“Count your blessings.” Benrey said as Gordon maneuvered him into his lap and started lightly wiping his face and throat down with a clean, wet washcloth. “Next on the line was uh, “lush” and “Gordon”, and there’s none of the…original joke in there, so it was the worst by far.”

“That’s half a blessing at most. Close your eyes.”

Benrey’s chuckle was cut off by a dramatic squawk when Gordon poured some clean water over his head.

“AH! Fuckin- Sadist. What kind of aftercare is this?”

“I’m not going to dump bath-bomb water on your head, Benrey.”

Benrey seemingly had no response to that, so Gordon moved on to washing his hair. It was mostly just to enjoy the act- it’s not like it’d gotten dirty. But Benrey seemed to like it too. He slowly grew quieter and more relaxed, until by the time Gordon tipped his head back a little to keep it out of his eyes and poured water over him again, he made no complaint at all.

“Hey,” Gordon started. “Was that…good?” 

“Hm? Oh, yeah.”

“No complaints?”

Benrey made a very, very long “mmmmmmm….” noise, so much so that Gordon started to worry, before just saying:

“Nope.”

Gordon huffed a laugh of mingled affection, exasperation and relief against the back of his neck.

“Ok- good. I’m glad.”

“Me too.” Benrey mumbled happily. Something loosened a little in Gordon’s chest.

By the time the water had gotten cold, he had to carry a mostly-sleeping Benrey to the bedroom, but that was fine.

Hell, he thought as he rummaged around the kitchen for something to make for dinner;

maybe when he woke up Gordon would ask him to stay the night.

**Author's Note:**

> -Gordon's neurological injury is based off of a combination of my real life experiences and some research, but tell me if anything seems inaccurate


End file.
